backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future 8: Continuum Conundrum Part 3
Back to the Future #8: Continuum Conundrum Part 3 was the eighth issue of the ''Back to the Future'' comic series by IDW Publishing. Publisher's Summary THE CONTINUM CONUNDRUM part 3! Doc and Marty are on the run—but Doc can’t remember what he’s doing and Marty’s just happy to be back in the time-traveling adventure...until things start to go very, very wrong! Plot On August 13, 1893, Doc Brown exits the livery stable to tell his wife, Clara, and his sons, Jules and Verne, that he successfully built a steam time car. He reveals that he hooked up the time circuits and the flux capacitor from the Jules Verne train to the steam time car, in order to allow it to travel through time. Doc tells his family that he doubts that the steam time car will survive a second trip, as the stresses of the space-time continuum and the temperature fluctuation will wreak havoc on its cast iron frame. He assures his sons that the diving suit will keep him protected, and that he has a plan to return home. He assures them he will return seconds after he left, and then vanishes into the future. Clara and the boys wait for him all night. The next day, they are worried since he never arrived home. Clara tells her sons that she is going to write a letter to a friend for help, letting her sons know that she intends to write to him across time. On March 3, 1986, Marty McFly is racing Douglas J. Needles in a tow truck, with the steam time car hooked up to its chain. Jennifer Parker is following them in the unmodified DeLorean DMC-12, with Doc in the passenger seat. A parachute pops out of the steam time car, and Marty crashes the tow truck into a tree. However, just as Needles begins to gloat, Jennifer crashes the DeLorean into his Ford F-150 and knocks him into the back of a delivery truck hauling eggs. Jennifer and Doc rejoined Marty, and they hooked the steam time car up to the DeLorean. Marty drove the DeLorean to the Lone Pine Mall to inspect the steam time car. They discovered that Doc had arrived in 1986 from 2035. Marty discovered that Doc had arrived from 2035 by examining the last time departed readout on the time circuits of the steam time car. At that moment, Doc's memory was beginning to come back, as he remembered that he developed a frictionless dynamo to deliver multiples of the 1.21 gigawatts needed for time travel. He then planned revealed the purpose of the parachute. The parachute was hooked up to a hot air balloon. A person would ascend in the balloon to a distance of half a mile, and then would be released from the balloon. The person would fall at a rate of 35 feet per second per second, and would reach 88 mph between four and five seconds. Since the time circuits and flux capacitor are connected to the parachute, the person would travel through time. The time traveler would then pull the ripcord of the parachute once they traveled through time, and arrive safely on the ground in that time period. Doc stated that he could then safely go home. Jennifer said that they couldn't just let him travel alone, and Marty assured him that they weren't going to do that. Marty suggested they travel to 2035 to try to jog Doc's memory, and held up the radiation suit that was in the DeLorean. Marty would wear the radiation suit, and Doc would wear the diving suit, and both of them would be protected once they traveled into the future. Dramatis Personae Individuals * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker * Emmett Brown * Jack (Lee Bros. Towing & Repair) * Douglas J. Needles * Einstein * Clara Clayton * Jules Brown * Verne Brown Dates *August 13, 1893 *March 3, 1986 Locations *Livery stable *Clara's house *Lee Bros. Towing & Repair *Lone Pine Mall Vehicles *DeLorean DMC-12 *Ford F-150 *Tow truck Animals *Chicken (bird) Technology *Diving suit *Radiation suit *Hover conversion Doc's inventions *Steam time car *Jules Verne train *Flux capacitor *Time circuits *Frictionless dynamo Miscellanea *Great Scott! *Nincompoop *Egg Trivia *The "Last Time Departed" readout on the chronometer of the steam time car indicates that Doc arrived from May 2, 2035. Category:Comic stories